Fake or Real?
by hotpinkandpurple
Summary: Beck's got a new girlfriend and Jade's got a plan. She's going to fake- date a certain geek with an afro. But what happens when the fake dating starts getting more real? RADE! **HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**A/N: So this is another story I'm going to write. It's Rade, one of the most adorable ships ever to me. Anyways, on to the story.**

**Jade's POV:**

Beck has a new girlfriend. I can't believe it. I'm really upset. I mean, I know we broke up, but I never thought this would happen. I hate him. And the little blonde tramp he's making out with in the hallway right now. I'm never speaking to him again. Ever.

I need revenge. Really good revenge. I know! I'll get a fake new boyfriend and he'll get upset. I know I need to get a real new one and move on from Beck but until I find one that I actually want to go out with, I'm stuck with a fake one. Of course he won't know it's fake though. He may be suspicious, about me wanting a new boyfriend right when Beck gets a new girlfriend, but I don't really care.

I have no idea who will be my fake boy- friend. I scan the hallways. I see David… no… Chester… still no…. Sinjin… hell no!... Andre… possibly but he'll know right away what I'm doing and Beck probably would too… Robbie… Hmm… Maybe. He's a nerd. He'll be easy to get. It may ruin my reputation but if anyone says anything, they won't be able to say anything else for a while anyways. I guess it's worth a try.

His locker's right next to mine so I'll be able to grab my stuff and ask him out- no- demand him to go out with me at the same time. I know he's crushing on Cat right now but she's totally clueless. I know Robbie will be suspicious too but he's easier to convince that Andre or the other guys. I head over to my locker.

I spin the combination and the locker opens. Robbie's getting his open too. I get my stuff and slam the locker door shut. Robbie jumps. He's not carrying around Rex. Good. Now that stupid puppet can't make any dumb remarks. Robbie's so much better without it.

"Soo… Robbie." I say sneakily with a smile on my face.

"Hey Jade," He says. He doesen't seem too scared, which I don't know if it's a good or bad sign. He grabs a water bottle from his locker. Why would he keep water bottles in his locker?

"So I was wondering… If you wanted to go out tonight." I said.

Robbie started choking on the water he had in his mouth. He eventually stopped, looked around, and squeaked "Me? You- want to go out- with me?"

"Yes Shapiro! What's so hard to understand about that?" I asked demandingly.

"Um- um," he stuttered out nervously.

"Never mind." I said, walking away. I knew what would come next.

"Wait!" Robbie shouted, chasing after me. I stopped. "Yes- as long as it's not a joke or a prank or you're going to kill me, than yes! I would love to!"

I knew it.

And I love it.

"It's not a prank and I'm not going to kill you, Robbie." I said, rolling my eyes.

"So it's a joke?" He asked.

Oh my God. Is he serious? "NO!" I shouted.

"OK! Great! When and where?" He asked a bit too enthusiastically.

"I already told you it was tonight! How about Nozu's at 7:00?" I asked. I knew Beck and the blonde would be there. I overheard them talking about it.

"P.M.?" He asked.

"YES!" I shouted.

"OK!" He said. "I'll pick you up!"

"Fine!" I said. The bell rang and I evil- smiled. My plan was working. I had a fake- date with Robbie Shapiro.


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**A/N: So yesterday I updated my story "Not That Easy," and since I said I would update my other stories, I decided to update this one first. Okay, so this chapter is about Jade's date with Robbie and her spying on Beck and his new girlfriend, whose name we find out in this chapter. Anyways, here's chapter 2 of Fake or Real?**

**Robbie's POV:**

I have no idea what the heck is going on. It seems like a dream, but if it's a dream, it must be a long one. It's already 6:47, which is only 13 minutes away from my date with Jade. I have no idea why I said yes anyways. It's probably just some scheme to humiliate me or something. But I can't just stand her up. In case this is real, this is a long- shot by far, though, I can't. But I really don't have anything else to do and I'm used to being humiliated. What difference would it make?

Now it's 6:53. Time to go.

I get there and Jade isn't there yet, but I do see some familiar people. It's Beck and his new girlfriend, Marissa. It's so weird to see Beck with another girl. I always thought Beck and Jade, no matter how many times they broke up, would always get back together. I guess this is for good. Oh well.

Beck and Marissa met at a Northridge party, which to me makes absolutely no sense because Beck always insists he doesen't like the Northridge girls. I guess he just felt the urge to try it out or something. Anyways, I was there with Rex and I met this girl (Marissa) and I immediately liked her. She was very polite and wasn't ditsy, mindless, or superficial. While I was talking to her, Beck saw me and came over to me. We started talking and I introduced him to Marissa. They hit it off and talked for hours. Beck asked her out and she accepted. At the beginning of Sikowitz's class today Beck has told me he really thinks it's going to work out. I'm happy for him, I guess, but I'm kind of jealous. I mean, why does he get all the girls? Not that I wanted Marissa to myself, I don't really think it'd work out for too long, but it's just not fair.

Jade just walked in. Wow. She looks gorgeous. She's wearing a blood- red sweater- dress with black leggings in red heels, which is kind of weird, because first of all, Jade had said before that she _hated_ heels, and second of all, she usually didn't get all dressed up unless it was a fancy restaurant. And Nozu's isn't exactly a fancy restaurant. It's nice and all, but it's casual. She sees me, rolls her eyes, and heads over. Then I realize something. Me and Jade are out on our "date," or whatever, and Beck and Marissa are on theirs. We're all here. This is going to be awkward.

Marissa must have spotted me or something because she pulls Beck by the arm over to where we're sitting. She's smiling and Beck looks confused. "Hey Robbie!" Marissa says, hugging me. I hug her back "Hi Marissa!"

"Hey," Beck says quietly. "I like your outfit," Marissa says, smiling at Jade. "Thanks," she mumbles. "I hate yours." Oh God. Hopefully this doesen't start a fight. But Marissa's a happy, sunny girl who doesen't let things get to her. A lot like Cat, except Marissa's smarter. She looks sort of hurt, but shrugs it off. "What are you doing here?" Beck asks Jade. "What are _you_ doing here?" Jade mimics. "I'm out on a date with Marissa," Beck replies. "I'm out on a date with Robbie," Jade says back. Beck laughs a little bit. "No offense," he says, looking at me, "but you would never go out with Robbie." "What do you know?" Jade asks sharply. "I know that you wouldn't go out with Robbie," Beck replies and then they start arguing at the same time. I look at Marissa. She's not smiling anymore.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" she asks, sighing. "Marissa, this is my ex- girlfriend, Jade," he explains. "She's always mean to Robbie and now she's claiming that she's out on a date with him. That can't be true."

"What do you care?"

"I don't."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Jade replies sarcastically. I know this isn't going to end well. This argument isn't really about me, even if it may seem to be. I really have no reason to stay, so with that in mind, I walk out the door and go home.

**Author's Note: So that was chapter 2. They'll get better, hopefully. I tried not to make Marissa a bitch. Did I do good? She's supposed to be sort of like a mix of Cat and Tori, mostly Tori. The rest of the gang will probably be in the next chapters. So tell me if you like Marissa, if you liked this chapter, just tell me what you think. **

**:) **

**3**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Gang

**A/N: Okay, I'm not really in one of my writer moods, but I'm forcing myself to update. Okay, so this chapter will pretty much focus on Marissa meeting the rest of the gang. Oh, and this chapter will be in Marissa's POV so you can get into her head a little. Tell me what you think!**

**Marissa's POV:**

Friday was horrible. I'm not sure why Beck cares so much about Robbie and this Jade girl dating. I mean, I barely know Jade and I still have more to learn about Robbie and it still seems weird for a girl like Jade to date a guy like Robbie but people surprise you sometimes. I guess I'm just being paranoid but Beck's a really great guy and I don't want to lose him but if he still has feelings for Jade- then I never really had him.

The bell rings. It's time for lunch. I haven't meet any of Beck's friends besides Robbie, Jade (well, I don't really think Beck and Jade are friends, but whatever,) and Cat so I'm kind of nervous. I don't know if they'll like me. Beck told me about them and they seem nice enough… I would have already met them but Tori was sick and Andre had to stay home with his grandmother for some weird reason- apparently there's another her trapped inside her camera?- so I haven't. I didn't get to today either because I was late and I'm not in any classes with either of them, but I'm going to right about- now.

Beck and I walk over to where everyone is besides Cat and Robbie. He wanted to stay home today for some unknown reason. I can guess why. I mean, he just walked out yesterday on his "date" with Jade so he's probably upset. Honestly, I know exactly how he feels. I take a seat between a brunette and Beck.

The pretty brunette- Tori, probably- greets me when I sit down. "Hey!" she says. "So you're Marissa. I'm Tori." she states, looking me up and down. "You're pretty! What kind of conditioner do you use?" she asked enthusiastically. I already liked her. "Thanks! You're pretty too. Actually, I don't use conditioner," I tell her. She looks shocked. "Really?" she asks. "Really." "Wow…" she says. I laugh.

Cat walks over and sits down between Tori and Andre. "Hey! Guess what I got?!" she asks cheerfully. Everyone besides me mumbles responses and Jade groans. Cat looks down. Aww, I feel bad for this girl. I mean, she is so sweet and everyone's mean to her. Well, not exactly mean, but they could be nicer. But maybe that's just me. I mean, I don't have to put up with her all the time like they do. I just got into Hollywood Arts! I barely know these people! I don't even know Beck that well!

"What is it, Cat?" I ask while smiling at her. She lifts her head up and smiles back. "It's a future machine! It tells everyone's futures! And it's always right!" she exclaims. "I doubt it's always right, Cat." Jade tells her in a bored tone. "Oh yes it is! It said so on the commercial!" she tells us. "I'm going to tell you all your futures!" she says. Everyone groans. She continues anyways.

"Tori, according to my future machine, in the next few weeks, you will- get chased by a clown through a motor shop?" she says in a confused tone, squinting at the machine. Tori makes a weird face. "Why would I be chased by a clown through a motor store?" she asks. "I don't know! I didn't make this machine!" Cat yells. Tori puts her hands up. "Okay! Okay! That's my future! Ugh, why is that my future?"

Cat looks at the machine again. "Andre, according to my future machine, by the next month you will have a best- selling single out. Ooh, that's good!" she squeals. Andre rubs his hands together. "Oh yeah! This future machine is perfect! I think I'm in love! I LOVE YOU FUTURE MACHINE!" He exclaims, running away happily and causing a lot of people to look at us.

"O-kay… Cat, what's the next fortune? These are kind of fun," Tori says, smiling. "Marissa, by the next 3 months you will become friends with a very unexpected person." She reads. "Hmm, I wonder who that could be." She says. I glance at Jade. She glares at me. I know it's just a silly machine Cat bought of some weird website or whatever but if I could become friends with Jade, my life would be a whole lot easier.

"Beck, next Monday you will learn to fly. Ooh, exciting! Lucky duck." She says, pouting. Beck frowns and looks confused and I laugh. This is so much easier than I thought it would be.

"Jade! Let's see your future! And it is…" she said in a 80s- comedian- type voice. Jade rolled her eyes. "By the end of the year, you will end up with someone very unexpected. An unexpected romance! Yay!" she exclaims.

"This 'future machine' isn't right about anything. Yeah, Andre will magically get a best- selling song by next month. Yeah right! Oh, and somehow Beck will learn how to fly? Sure! And I will not be friends with Marissa. I will _never_ be friends with Marissa." She says, getting up and stomping off.

Cat looks confused. "Um, OK… Lunch is over." She said, getting up to walk to class. "I'll walk with you," I told her. "Yay!" she exclaimed, happy again. So Jade will never be friends with me and she'll end up with someone unexpected… It'd be great if those things did happen. Like, if Jade ended up with someone "unexpected," it wouldn't be Beck and then she could get over him and we could be friends and have lots of fun together. Those things may never come true if no one tries to make it come true, but if I do, it definetly will. And I'm determined to make it happen.

**A/N: Okay, this was sort of messy and all over the place, but as I said earlier, I'm not really in a writing mood but I really wanted to get a new chapter up. So, no Rade in this one but there was hints of it… So, Marissa is now on a mission. What do you think will happen? Tell me! :)**


End file.
